A night for friends
by graywords-girl
Summary: A little story that has been haunting me. Amelia's holding a party, Lina's got doubts about their friendship, and Amelia clears those away!


A night for friends   

            Hello there, minna-san! I am on what some would call a "writer's block" currently, so I'm writing this for two reasons! 1) It has literally HAUNTED me for about two months 2) With any luck; if I start writing again I might be able to finish R&F! 

            Anyway! Quick summery: Amelia holds a party; Lina's feeling out of place; friends make it all better! Nope, no romance! Okay! HERE WE GO!

~*************~

            "Remind me again why _I_ have to go?"

            "Because A) Free food B) Amelia wants us to, and C) I said so." The ever so patent Lina Inverse said, brushing a stray piece of sunset hair out of her crimson eyes. 

            "And since when did I have to listen to you?" Her overly obsessive chimera friend, Zelgadis, said. He sighed and shook his head, causing his wire-like hair to bounce slightly. They met eyes for a brief moment, sapphire and ruby clashing as they fought their silent bout.

            "Since I learned the Dragon Slave,"

            "Oh, she's got a point!" The dumb-as-a-stump swordsman (Actually, I don't think he is that stupid, just simple-minded), Gourry Gabrief remarked, popping up out of no-where. 

            "But, Mr. Gourry! Miss Lina shouldn't force Mr. Zelgadis to do anything!" Princess Amelia of Sailloon said, coming up behind him. 

            "Yeah! But she's so short tempered that even if you told her that she would threaten you and then still force him into it!" That brilliant remark earned him quite a few bashes on the head, via Lina's fist.

            "Gourry!" 

            Everyone in the room sweatdropped as they watched Lina beat Gourry up.

            "True," Both Amelia and Zelgadis chorused.

            The group was staying at the palace of Sailloon because Amelia's birthday was coming up, and Lina had told them all that it was a special occasion to see their friend become a full adult. The place was covered in flowers, peasants wishing her happy birthday, ribbons, food, and many other things while the people in the palace prepared for the party coming up that evening.

            Lina had volunteered herself and Zelgadis (With much resistance on his side) for fireworks. It wasn't much of a problem, aside from the fact that Lina needed someone to stop her from aiming one of the blasts directly at Gourry.

            "Gourry! Give me back that chicken wing this instant!" Shrieks like this could be heard from the dining hall, that and the sound of the princess trying to keep the place in one piece. 

            "If you keep eating like that," Zelgadis said as he leaned on his elbow with a bored expression on his face. "You're not going to be able to fit into your dress this evening,"

            "WHAT WAS THAT?" That's when the roof came tumbling in. (Not literally!) "Oh, Zel, come here for a moment,"

            "Uh, I think I like it over here, thank you,"

            "Oh no, I insist, COME HERE!"

            "Gahh! Lina! Not the Dragon slave!"

            "Miss Lina! My party is this evening, please wait until _after _it, than you can blast him all you want!"

            "Oh, gee, you're a help, Amelia!"

            "Hey, anyone want a biscuit?"

            "Not now, Gourry!"

            Sounds like: BANG! CRASH! KABOOM! And shouts of: "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" and "PLEASE STOP!" Could be heard following. The staff ran in and found Amelia and Zelgadis tied to their chairs, and Lina threatening Gourry with a fork. There was a great sweatdrop from the staff that day.

            "Hurry with that vase! No, no! The roses go over there!" People were rushing from place to place, frantically trying to get the preparations done in time.  It was at this time that the group met and chatted with each other while they waited. 

            "Oh, wow! This place looks lovely!" Gourry exclaimed. Somehow, getting him in a tux had given his brain a jumpstart and he was actually acting kind of smart. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo. It did suit him well.

            Amelia was wearing an off-shoulder light pink dress, with matching earrings and high-heels. They hadn't managed to get Zelgadis to ditch his usual wear, but they did get him to drop the hood and mask, which was a start. The only one yet to arrive was Lina. They were beginning to worry, when she came down the steps slowly and carefully.

            Everyone in the room gasped, even Zelgadis, who was having a hard time getting the fact that this was Lina. She was wearing an off-shoulder violet dress, which was made with silk, and in the center there was a red rose. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was no longer wearing her headband or earrings, instead she wore a set of crescent moon earrings and high-heels that matched her dress.

            "Wow!" Gourry exclaimed, smiling happily. "Who's the new girl?"

            Lina ignored his comment and walked over to Zel and Amelia. 

            "Wow Miss Lina! You look beautiful!" Amelia exclaimed, smiling happily. Zelgadis nodded in agreement.

            Lina blushed slightly at their comment. "You don't think it's too flashy?"

            "Not at all," Zelgadis said, offering her a rare smile. She smiled in return and they headed out to the party.

            The party was busy with people all over the place. The music was fast paced, at Amelia's request. People were all dancing with their boy friend or some other. Everyone except Lina. Zelgadis had disappeared after a little while, and Gourry had found out that Amelia had invited Sylphiel to the party and they were dancing together, and Amelia had several invitations to dance, which would keep her busy all night.

            Lina stood there, leaning against a wall, with no one in particular. She had caught the people's side remarks about her. One in particular had stung horribly.

            "That's Lina Inverse?" One woman had said to another, thinking they were out of hearing range. "Well, she certainly looks like the kind of person who would deserve the title "Enemy to all who lived"!"

            "Yes! I agree! The princess shouldn't have to deal with such awful company!" Antoher had exclaimed. Lina knew that they were just snobs, people who put others at their expense, but still, it still hurt to hear someone say that Amelia didn't belong with her as a friend.               

            It wasn't just them, either. The room was filled with snobs, all of them had heard the news of Lina Inverse and had all been chattering about it for hours. In turn, no one had asked her to dance, which made her feel kind of lonely.

            _Maybe I don't belong here, _She thought, staring at the floor. _Amelia is a princess, and what am I? A girl who has made a living off of killing bandits and stealing their treasure, maybe they're right. Maybe Amelia should have better friends._

            "Miss Lina? What's wrong? You seem sad…" Lina looked up and met Amelia's eyes. She had been so caught up in thought that she hadn't noticed Amelia approaching.

            "What? Oh, it's nothing, no one wants to dace with a short and flat-chested girl," There was a hint of sadness in this statement, which showed exactly how she felt. Amelia cooked her head and lifted her hand up so Lina could see it.

            "Would you dance with me?" She asked. 

            Lina looked up at Amelia. She took her hand and smiled. "Sure!"

            Amelia led them both onto the dance floor, where they began to dance. They twirled and moved their feet easily, as though they had practiced. Lina grabbed Amelia's hand and spun her around once before they let go and began to step in toon again. Soon, a circle had formed around them as they danced.

            "Lina, that's excellent!" Gourry said as they moved. Lina took Amelia's hand again, but this time when she spun her Lina placed one hand on Amelia's back and lifted her off the ground, and Amelia leaned back into a pose. There was an awestruck sound from the audience as Lina put Amelia back on the floor and smiled.

            "Thanks, Amelia, I needed that!" The two headed out onto the balcony, and were followed by the crowd, and looked up at the night sky that was sprinkled with stars.

            "It's beautiful," Lina said as she leaned on the rail.

            "Yes, but it's missing something…" Amelia said, smirking slightly. Lina looked at her a moment and smile, reading Amelia's thoughts.

            Both girls brought their hands together and, while chanting slightly under their breath, sent up the blazing balls of light that exploded into millions of colors. They looked up at the colorful sky as the lights danced across their faces. Lina glanced at Amelia and Amelia looked at Lina; they smiled and turned their attention back to the sky. No words were need at that moment, and their were no longer any doubts in Lina's mind about her friendship with Amelia.

~**********~

Okay, kinda cliché, I know, but as I said, it was haunting me! Oh, please R&R to tell me just how bad this was, Flames accepted! 


End file.
